many meetings
by korilsapy
Summary: our main character Tidus wakes up in besaid and his adventures begin
1. Default Chapter

Comedy Comes To Life

"Thats it no more currys for me ! If i'm gonna wake up in some weird place everytime i fall asleep i will have to lay of those damn currys" Tidus spoke randomly to noone in particular.

"currys?"a black haired man said

"yeah currys! wait!..."Tidus answered clueless before the man cut in

"yeah i already know. You are going to say i know who you are then i'll say really, i think i've met you from somewhere and we'll hug and then you'll say, i know who you are ishared a hotel bed with you in vegas. Am i right or am i right?"

Tidus wasn't listening and instead wad having a pee in a nearby bush.

"oh yevon! what are you doing fouling our planets bushes you have no right!"

The man pulled the currently peeing tidus away from the bush but resulting in tidus peeing on him instead.The man gave up and ran into the seahe came back when tidus had finally finished( it was another 20 minutes till he finished).

"hey whats your name anyway?" Tidus asked the obviously angry man

"Auron. and thanks for peeing on me." Auron added sarcasticly

"so where are we anyway?"

"in besaid where else" Auron said stiffly

well lets look around then"

Tidus ran off into the distant and immediately fell over something blue

"what the...?. oh i see a blitzeball"

Tidus stood up rubbing himself and started running again oblivious to the fact that he had just fallen over

"what have i gotten myself into!" auron said sighing.

"whahhhhhhhhhhh!" came asream from tidus

"what now?"

Auron ran to where the sound came from to see a orange thing lying on the floor next to a sleeping tidus

"he tackled me!" the orange thing said

the weird talking orange thing stood up only for auro to see that it was a man

"the names wakka ya?"

"why are you asking me i don't know you!" auron replied to the man

"erm... hes asleep really deep ya?" wakka spoke nudging tidus with his foot.

"whats with the ...oh never mind" auron sighed again and turned his back. He bent down as though he was tying his shoelace and took out a 5 pint bottle of whisky and drained it.

"what where you doing ya?" came the voice of the most annoying person in the world wakka surprise surprise

"tying my shoe lace"

"but you're wearing boots ya?" wakka said suspiciously

Auron turned around and walked to a random direction.

"Hey the village is that way yah?"

"whatever"auron said and added the word "ya?"for effect

"thats not funny ya?"said wakka

"really ya?"said auron

"hey guys wheres the bathroom?"

"Hey weren't you asleep?" wakka and auron asked


	2. A Clutz!

A Clutz

The last time we saw our friends they were heading to the Besaid village, and unusually they arrive (don't ask me how. They appeared out of nowhere)there.

"Well this is my village ya?" Wakka moved his hands out but Tidus misunderstood.

"Stop flapping your wings! You can't fly you know!"

"Will you two shut up!" Auron turns his back to them and pulls out another bottle of whisky and drinks it in a matter of seconds.

"Hey who's that?" Tidus practically screamed in Aurons ear.

"Do you mind! I'm not that deaf"

"Really i thought you were.What with you being old and everything...Hey Wakka!...er Wacka?"

"See what you've done now kid!" Auron said angrily turning to walk into the village of Besaid.

Wakka was stood talking to a girl with black hair who was standing next to a blue lion thingy.

Tidus ran up to Auron and continued to walk with him up to the girl.

"Hey i'm Yuna" the girl said as she saw Auron and Tidus approach

"Hey wanna play a game of blitzeball?" Tidus asked Yuna

"Er...no how about tag?"

"Sure!"

"I'm it!" Tidus yelled at Yuna

"Yay!"

Tidus chased Yuna and Yuna fell over Kimahri

"Kimhari no like boo boos letS play tea partys!"

"Are you alright Yuna?"

"Yeah!" Yuna stood up and continued to run around falling over another 6 more times and getting up again.

A foxy lady

"Hey who's that ?" Tidus said pointing to a woman in a black belt dress.

"Kimhari know it Lulu ,now we dance?"

Tidus ran up to the woman and started to flirt with her.

"So foxy lady let me see whats under your dress!"

"Okay" Lulu pulled up the bottom of her dress and bent down looking at the floor giving everyone a look down her dress

"Hey i think you dropped something on the floor you might want to bend down and pick it up" Wakka said trying to get a better view down her dress.

"Hey what are you looking at Lulu?" Tidus asked her curiously.

"Look the grounds under my dress!" Lulu pointed to the floor in hope of answeringTidus' first question.

"Hey Auron get a look at those jugs?" Wakka looked around in hope of finding Auron.

"Auron?" Tidus looked around cluelessly and missed the fact that Auron was hiding behind a building drinking 6 bottles of whisky in one go.

"Kimhari go potty"

"Oh kimhari, the toilets are over there" Tidus said pointing to a row of weirdly placed port-o-potties.

"No Kimhari already been"A large dark patch appeared in Kimharis trousers.

"Ewww!" The group spoke in unison and pulled faces while Auron continued to hide and drink whisky and Yuna was still running around and falling over.Tidus was looking down Lulu's dress again and Kimhari was crying because he wet himself.

* * *

Well what did you think?

The next story involves the group meeting Rikku.

I don't know if you've noticed but the characters are stereotyped.


End file.
